


Concerns

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: It's a quiet little evening spent sitting in front of the television. Conversation ensues.





	Concerns

They were enjoying a quiet little evening tonight. Three members of the family sat together on the couch, the fourth curled up in a little ball on the nearby armchair, watching a rerun of a movie. A gunshot rang out from the television. The intended target, a police officer, was able to dodge the bullet however.

"Cops get shot at a lot, don't they?" Kamila spoke, prompting her parents to glance at her.

"Well... that's what happens when you take on the bad guys," Alma said. "If they didn't want to get shot at, then they wouldn't be cops."

"Hey, that makes it sound like I want to get shot at," Jowd protested. "Crime fighting is exciting and all, but being shot at is a bit too much. Anyway, movies aren't always accurate." He and Alma had shared quite a few snark sessions over the inaccuracies of shows and movies dealing with crime.

"You've been a detective for a really long time now, haven't you, Dad?"

"Sure have. I was a police officer before that too. Been taking the bad guys down before you were even born."

"So you've probably been shot at loads of times, right?" Kamila's brow furrowed.

"But he's been doing this for such a long time," Alma pointed out, quickly attempting to quash any worries that might be forming in her daughter's mind. "That means he's very good at his job." Admittedly, the length of time spent on the job didn't make it any less dangerous, but she didn't want to tell her that.

"That's right. So don't start worrying, alright?" Jowd smiled.

"Okay..." Kamila's expression quickly grew thoughtful. "Hey, what about that scar on your knee, Dad?" She had seen it plenty of times, maybe she'd asked about it when she was younger but if he'd given her an answer then she must have forgotten about it.

"What, that old scar?" Jowd chuckled lightly. "Oh, that wasn't caused by a bullet..."

"He got shot by a meteorite," Alma cut in.

"A meteorite? Isn't that kind of... like a meteor..."

"It's a rock that fell from space," said Jowd.

"But how could a rock shoot?" Kamila's frown deepened. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Your mom's just saying silly things. Don't pay her any attention."

"So a rock fell from space and hit you in the knee?" Kamila asked, receiving a nod in response. "Huh. That must have been pretty cool, getting to watch a meteorite fall from space.. though it would have been better if it didn't hit you, huh? Did you get to take it home as a souvenir?"

Jowd's mouth hung open as he tried to figure out how to answer the question. Technically, he had taken it home, though that was just because it was in the body of the kitten he'd happened to adopt. So, telling her "no" would be somewhat of a lie. And yet, if he said yes, no doubt she'd want to see it... and that was hardly an option.

"Well, did you?" Alma asked after a few seconds, smiling widely.

Jowd shot her a glance that clearly said "You're not helping here" and cleared his throat. "You know... they did print some articles on it with pictures in the newspapers." Not quite as many as in the former timeline though, with good reason. A meteorite that struck down a man threatening a child's life was much more impressive than a meteorite that happened to fall down in a park. "If you want to see it, maybe you could go to the library and look at some old papers."

It was clear to Kamila that he had actually dodged her question. "But what about the one that hit you? I'd like to see it."

Sissel twitched an ear and raised his head.

"Well... I haven't actually seen it since it hit me, sorry." That much was true at least.

"Oh, so you don't have it then? That's too bad."

(No, I have it. And nobody's getting to see it if I have anything to say about it...) Sissel thought. He lay his head back down. (And the little lady doesn't have to worry. I'll always be here to make sure nothing terrible happens...)


End file.
